


Fustian

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [476]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tom visits Shannon and Kelly's grave after accepting the position of Director of Homeland Security.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/20/2000 for the word [fustian](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/20/fustian).
> 
> fustian  
> A kind of coarse twilled cotton or cotton and linen stuff, including corduroy, velveteen, etc.  
> An inflated style of writing or speech;pompous or pretentious language.  
> Made of fustian.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #177 Tom Morrow.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Fustian

It was that time again. Director Morrow grabbed the velveteen rabbit that he'd discovered was made out of fustian. He'd brought it into work, specifically for today. Grabbing his coat, he left the office and headed for a nearby graveyard.

It was the only safe time to do it. If he did it before or after work, he'd be more likely to run into Gibbs and while he knew Gibbs would be touched to find out who left the velveteen rabbit every year, Director Morrow wasn't quite ready to explain his actions.

He'd met Gibbs before Shannon and Kelly were killed. Heck, he'd met Shannon and Kelly. He'd never had any children, but Kelly had quickly adopted him. She'd been an adorable precocious child.

Gibbs never talked about his dead wife and daughter and Director Morrow respected that, so he never brought them up. Still in memory of Kelly and in hopes that Shannon and Kelly were still watching over Gibbs, every year Director Morrow would visit their graves. He'd leave the velveteen rabbit on Kelly's grave and flowers on her mother's grave.

Gibbs needed someone to look after him especially now that he'd accepted a position of Director of Homeland Security. Director Morrow only hoped that Shannon and Kelly would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
